


As a man loves a woman.

by TheCosmicOwl7



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:42:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCosmicOwl7/pseuds/TheCosmicOwl7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holy Roman Empire and Italy say goodbye once again. Unsure of wether their happiness will be a lasting principle in the future, the pair decide to show one another just how much the really love each other before Holy Rome goes off to battle once again. The second installment of "When a Man Loves a Woman".<br/>"He loved Italy so much that his house crumbled and he didn’t even care." -HimaPapa</p>
            </blockquote>





	As a man loves a woman.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
This was goodbye. Holy Rome would be off to another battle at dawn and this was farewell, Auf Wiedersehen. He couldn’t help but hold her a bit tighter, his lips lingering longer than they should on the crown of her

head, on her temple, her cheeks. And when her head had tilted back and he had seen the dew of tears

clinging to dark lashes, he was lost. She was his undoing; he was breaking down, pressing his lips to hers

desperately and reveling in the way she clung to his chest. Here, she became just a woman and he just a man. He would allow his entire house to crumble for her. Part of it already had and he hardly cared. Part of him questioned the point of it all. What’s the point of being happy if you’re only to feel sad later? He wasn’t entirely sure he’d ever understand it. She clambered into his lap, legs falling to either side of his hips as they tried everything in their power to get closer.

He thanked God that her maids outfit was so simple and loose because, as her hands fumbled with the tie at her waist and his fingers slipped under her shirt and up to her bloomers, he knew that this wouldn’t last long. Her feet were already bare, in preparation for their now forgotten waltzing session, and it was a small mercy. She was up and out of her apron and bloomers in record time, her lips never far from his, her palms smoothing over the skin of his neck, fisting flaxen locks of hair and managing to knock his hat off of his head. Fingers curling behind his ears as she settled back into his lap, tracing the thick, straight expanse of his sideburns. Together, they managed to free him from his pants, shoving the buttons and front material down just enough for him to spring free. Hot and hard, the tip of him already weeping with anticipation. She hesitated for only a moment before lifting herself up and positioning herself over him until he could feel her wetness and all he needed to do was piston his hips upward and he would be sheathed inside of her. He gripped her hips, her arms winding around his neck as she slowly sank down onto him. He groaned, wanting to use his hands to speed up her agonizingly slow pace. But when he felt how tight she was and looked into the open expression on her face—red with excitement and shuttered with pain—he saw the truth of her inexperience. Yet in this, he didn’t find her lacking at all. He found her intoxicating. He wanted her even more- Because she had saved herself, all this time, for him. For he too had waited for decades to touch her this way, have her in this way. He would be leaving the City at dawn and this, this was one thing he could give her. He could experience something he’d only ever wanted to do with her—show her — one last thing, give her one last part of himself. Strong hands splayed over her back as he twisted their bodies until she was lying on the wooden floor and he was over her, elbows resting on either side of her head. Her hands were sliding under his dress shirt, feeling the ivory skin of his chest and stretching over the muscles of his back and shoulder blades. She traced a curious hand over the long scar that he had recently earned in his final battle. It stretched across his torso diagonally, reaching from his shoulder to his hip. “Ludwig,” she whispered and he closed his eyes as a shiver coursed through his body. A searing current of electricity shocking down his spine until he was thrusting forward, drawn to her heat. And as he pressed all the way into her, burying himself in to the hilt and swallowing her cries, he finally admitted to himself how long he had wanted this. How many hours he had spent thinking of her, desiring her; how many hours he had spent on the battlefield or in his study, trying to clear lustful thoughts from his mind. Thoughts of olive and porcelain skin writhing together, thoughts of taking her as he was taking her now. He was right when he thought that it wouldn’t last long. He could already feel the fire lighting in his belly as he pumped into her. She was clawing at his back, screaming in pleasure and he wouldn’t cover her mouth. He didn’t dare, because she needed to free this buildup of emotions and he wanted, no, needed to hear her. Hear this music to his ears that would still ring out in memory from time to time, long after he had gone back to war. Forgetting the importance that Austria not hear her, he let her cry out in ecstasy.

His only regret was that they didn’t have more time. Time for exploration, time to come to each other

completely bare and to learn every angle, every dip, and swell of each other’s bodies. He knew that tonight may be their final meeting. Like a finale of a great tragedy, the young couple, star crossed and hopeful giving one last piece of themselves to each other.

This was it, this was their culmination as Friends and lovers and they were sharing one last

passionate moment of appreciation for each other. As a Man and woman.

She arched under him, her body spasming as she came, one hand teasing her own breast while the

other dug into his skin in painful rivets.

When she stilled, her honey-brown eyes squeezed shut and her breathing emitting from her sweet lips in shallow

gasps and pants, he allowed himself to come.

Thrusting into her effortlessly, like air, like breath. A natural flow of movements like the moon

circling the earth; and then it was over, his head thrown back, neck straining as he emptied himself

inside of her.

He fell into her arms, hands wrapping under her back as they held each other close. Their

relationship had always been complicated, in many ways; and they may have just complicated it

further, but he would be leaving soon and she would remain. And one moment couldn’t hurt.

So, what’s the point in them being happy now if they’re going to be sad later? The answer is of course, because they’re going to be sad later. Perhaps Italy was finally rubbing off on him after all.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
AN: Sorry if the formatting looks weird, It uploaded looking strange :o.  
Anyway, there you have it, chapter three is up next, leave some feedback and let me know your opinions.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This is just after the 30 years war which ended in 1548. The Holy Roman Empire was devastated by this but thanks to Austria, he was saved from his ill fate. Unfortunately, he was so fixated on winning Italies affections that he'd neglected his duties elsewhere, ignored his health and didn't 'perish' until 1806 after the Napoleonic wars. However we all know that the Holy Roman Empire became the German republic with the help of Bismark(of Prussia-the largest German state) and alas, Germany was saved from death by Prussia/Bismarck, January 18th 1871.


End file.
